1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable illumination device requiring some form of stored energy to energize the light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single source of power lamps abound. The lamps which are available, when malfunctioning or running out of fuel or energy, do not have reserve alternate means to provide light.